vghsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian Doheny
Brian Doheny, simply called either Brian D '''or '''Brian, is the main protagonist of Video Game High School and a current member of the VGHS FPS Junior Varsity team. Brian's journey begins after he bests The Law, captain of the VGHS varsity FPS team and a world-famous gamer on live television, and subsequenlty recieves international attention and an invitation into the prestigous VGHS, where Brian's story takes place. He becomes close friends with Ted Wong and Ki Swan and develops romantic feelings for Jenny Matrix, Junior Varsity FPS captain and girlfriend of The Law, who makes it a priority to humiliate and torment Brian at every turn so as to destroy him and his reputation. Overview Season 1 Beating The Law .]]Prior to his enrollment into VGHS, Brian D lived at home with his video game addict mother and his cat Cheeto. One day during a clan match (which he was AFK for most of because of Cheeto), The Law (who was pubstomping on the live television show In Real Life), a world-famous amateur gamer, reset their match and joined in himself, and proceeded to massacre both clans effortlessly. Brian D, who was still AFK, quickly became the last player standing, and Law, being cocky, decided to humiliate him. Placing a grenade on Brian's head, the Law stepped backed and prepared to detonate Brian D without looking. Right before he could shoot however, Brian D (after having thrown Cheeto outside) returned to his keyboard just in time to knock the grenade off his head, swerve out of Law's line of fire, and in the process, knocking his grenade, in mid-air, with the butt of his assault rifle and detonating it on Law. Though not knowing who he had killed, the event first caused a media frenzy, and Brian D was deemed a "one shot wunderkind". He was offered an invitation to join the prestigious VGHS, a hardcore gaming academy, consequently the one that Law attends. Brian D is initially nervous and unsure about, with everyone apparently telling him how difficult it is, though he decides to pursue his dream and leave his old life behind. Enrolling at VGHS Brian entered into the school at the same time as Ki Swan. In Calhoun's office, he learned he was the lowest ranked player out of the 436 players in the school. Ki made a game out of the two conversing, which depicts Calhoun dislodging Brian's head with a single punch. Calhoun approved and gave them a welcome buddy, who turned out to be the FPS Junior Varsity captain, Jenny Matrix. Jenny walked in a straight line and said nothing on the tour, leading Ki to wonder where her room was. Annihilist and his friend exited Brian's room, bullying Ted Wong. Brian told them to leave Ted alone, leading Ted to declare Brian his new best friend. Annihilist would not allow Brian to push him around, so the two decided to have a match. After Annihilist was defeated by Brian in the match, Annihilist was immediately expelled. Ted revealed to Brian that the two would room together, as Annihilist was to be Brian's roommate. In his VGHS career, Brian D strives to be put on Jenny Matrix's scrimmage team and wants to tryout for the varsity team, hoping that he will make it, while going out of his way to win her heart. However, The Law and other minor antagonists don't make the path easy for him as he goes along. Joining JV Eventually, he is put on her scrimmage team (only to find out that it was a setup) and he is brutally beaten by The Law in the match, causing the JV FPS team to lose and many disappointed faces. With only one point away from expulsion, he decides to take his chances and challenges Games Dean to a match; he wins, due to the help of Jenny Matrix, and the two get on better conditions (after Brian D was still angry with her due to the scrimmage match setup). Jenny also realizes Brian's true gaming potential and tells him that he should play like that more often. Clan sign-ups and Expulsion On the day of signups, Brian gets in line to register for the Field of Fire tryouts, though is confronted by Law, who is presiding over all sign-ups. Law tells Brian that by sparing him in Episode 5, Brian is now in Law's debt, and tells him that, in return, to not sign up. Brian, who refuses to give in to the Law, attempts to sign-up away, though his ID card is swiped away by Law, who has it tied to the VGHS flag and hoisted up the flagpole. When the Law gets up in Brian's face after gloating over his good fortunes, Brian asks Law why he still chooses to torment him, telling him that he already proved to everyone that he is better than him. Law tells Brian that it's because Brian "made it personal" by "moving in on Jenny, to which Brian tells Law that he and Jenny "aren't even friends", which Law doesn't buy, claiming he's been pining to play with Jenny on Varsity since the beginning. Brian replies "Didn't you here? She's getting on Varsity! Yeah, her boyfriend runs the team!", to which Law reveals that he has no intentions of promoting Jenny, claiming that "this is his year, and nobody elses". Law pushes Brian before walking away, prompting Brian to almost retaliate against Law, though is held back by Ted, though when Law insults Brian as he is walking away Brian chases after him and knocks him to the ground. Brian begins repeatedly punching Law, telling him that Jenny is "too good for him", which she witnesses, and Brian is once more held back by Ted. When the two see Brian's ID card tied to the VGHS flagpole, the two make an effort to fight their way to it so Brian may sign up, inciting a school riot. Ki and the drift racers come to Brian and Ted's aid, and Brian, in manner reminiscient to Mario, retrives his ID card. (Still working on section Rex Axxel 01:12, July 19, 2012 (UTC))) Post-VGHS Later that night, Brian D gets a job at Endless Food & Fun, and inexplicably one day later has become its manager and completely transforming into a thriving Arcade called Brian's. There, he is reunited with Ted and Ki, and later approached by Jenny, who had came to tell Brian that school isn't the same without him, and that she had broke up with The Law. Though Brian makes mention that he is still possibly able to compete in the Field of Fire tryouts, having locked himself in the system by signing up in the previous Episode, he remains skeptical about returning. Jenny scolds him for giving up on his dream, and after playing DXM together, Brian agrees to return. The two almost kiss, but are interrupted by Ted and Ki, who made up, and out. Return to VGHS Brian shows up at tryouts, much to everyone's amazement, though his heroic entrance is thwarted by Calhoun, who forbids Brian him playing. When Brian's explaination that he's still in the system and should be allowed to play fails, he admits to Calhoun that he doesn't care whether or not he'll be allowed to return to VGHS, because it's "all about the game", and he only wants a chance to play with the "best of the best." Calhoun allows Brian to play, and he takes his spot next to Jenny. Ace remarks to Brian that once again he's shown up late and Brian tells him "Rule #1 Ace: never give up." Ace scolds Brian for quoting his rules back to him though still wishes Brian good luck. Right before the match starts, members of JV team chide Brian for coming back, though Games Dean comes to Brian's defense, and he and Brian fist-bump, signifying they are now on respectable terms. Jenny then rallies the team and the match begins. Working together, JV quickly gains the upper hand, with Brian and Jenny quickly making their way to the intel. As Brian's team's score and his points increase, The Law become increasingly infuriated. Just when things are looking up, JV now having a 2-0 lead over Varsity, Law enters the game, inciting panic amongst the team. Before Jenny can calm them, she is killed via headshot by Law, prompting everyone else to flee in fear. With Law in the game, Varsity quickly ties the match 2-2 and bringing the match to sudden death. When the team is all but resigned to defeat, Brian D says that The Law is only in the match for him, and proposes a plan. Brian heads to the outskirts of the arena, placing a grenade on his head, and calls for Law. After a brief encounter with Jenny, prior to which he contemplated shooting Brian from a distance, Law approaches Brian. After joking that Jenny shot him in the back, Law proclaims that Jenny instead "stabbed Brian in the back", and shoots Brian in the shin before he can draw his gun. At that moment, the Varsity team eliminates the remainder of the JV team (with the exception of Jenny), who then proceed to come to assist Law. Law tells Brian that he "admires his gumption" and tells him to place the grenade back on his head so they can finish their business. Stonefaced, Brian doesn't budge, prompting Law to justify his actions, claiming that "he's not the bad guy" and that Brian was nothing before him, and that he was given a chance to prove he was worth something, but failed. Raising his gun to Brian, Law tells Brian that he has "nothing to lose", to which Brian, who sees that Jenny has come to his aid, replies that he instead has "almost nothing". Brian then makes a dive for his grenade while Jenny takes out a member of the Varsity team behind Brian and tossing him a gun before being obliterated. Brian, using Jenny's gun, proceeds to headshot the 4 other Varsity members before charging towards Law, knocking his gun away and placing a grenade on his chest. Brian then shoots Law in knee caps and heroically walks away as Law is blown apart, winning the match. The crowd erupts with cheers as Brian's score elevates immensely, rising above both the expulsion and danger threshold, which instantly readmits Brian into VGHS, as the lowest ranked player (which he had entered as). Brian and Jenny embrace and almost kiss, though are interrupted (again) by Calhoun, who congratulates Brian and welcomes him back to school. When Brian turns around Jenny is gone, though he is immediately swarmed by the JV team and the crowd; his reputation being once more restored. Aftermath After the game, he and Jenny meet up in the locker room, where Jenny hands Brian a JV jacket and welcomes him to the team. Brian apologizes to her, knowing that the Law will never let her play on Varsity after she helped Brian defeat him. She explains that "its ok" and that shes "happy with what shes got" , prompting a nervous Brian to give her an awkward peck on the lips. He apologizes again to her, realizing that kissing his captain is "completely unprofessional". Jenny guesses that that was Brian's first kiss and after he expresses his embarrassment, the two share another, much longer and more passionate kiss, to which a blissful Jenny describes as being "better". The two then agree to a platonic relationship. She hands him his JV jacket and informs him practice is the following day. He tells her he'll see her there as she walks out. Season 2 To be added. Personality Usually Brian Doheny is a soft-spoken and shy person, rarely showing any aggression. As a result, it seems that his potential as a gamer is somewhat limited, garnering inquiry as to how he managed to defeat The Law and get into VGHS in the first place. However, when provoked, he becomes more aggressive, and his true gaming skills shine through. One example would be how he managed to defeat Games Dean and his lackeys, with some help from Jenny Matrix, in one fell swoop at the end of Episode 6. Despite this, Brian only experiences these changes very rarely. If at all, they only occur for an instant. Fundamentally, Brian is a good-natured and well-meaning person. He tends to stand up for those who cannot do so themselves, encourage and cheer up others when they are down, or even dish out some well-deserved punishment to bullies, showoffs, and even the Law. Gaming Skills Relationships Jenny Matrix When Brian D first arrives at VGHS, he takes an immediate liking to Jenny, attempting to act suave around her and adorning a variety of exotic hats. Throughout the series, Brian struggles to confront Jenny with his feelings for her, and becomes disheartened when his attempts backfire. Upon learning that Jenny was dating Law, he became momentarily depressed, though still ended up pursuing her. Jenny's feelings for Brian also develop, as she shows concern for his well-being in Episode 6 when his locker was vandalized and he is clearly frustrated. Later that episode, when Brian is facing Games Dean and his cronies, Jenny comes to Brian's rescue persuades him to not give in. After defeating Law and the FPS Varsity team in the Season 1 finale, Brian and Jenny finally kiss in the locker room, though seeing as Jenny is now Brian's captain, they agree to keep platonic relationship, as to avoid complications. Season 2 will likely in part revolve around exploring the romantic feelings between Brian and Jenny. Ted Wong Ki Swan The Law The Law is Brian's archnemesis, having assumed the role of relentless antagonizer ever since Brian got a free pass into VGHS at his expense. Throughout the series, Law makes it a point to physically, mentally, and emotionally torment Brian so as to get him to leave VGHS and destroy his newfound reputation. Games Dean Dean Ernie Calhoun Annihilist Brian first meets Annihilist with Jumpin' Jax while they beat up Ted. After Ted forces Brian to "rumble in the rumpus room" Brian was able to defeat Annihilist, but expelling him as a result. Ted then revealed that Annihilist was supposed to be Brian's roommate, but due to his expulsion, Ted became Brian's roommate. Annihilist re-appeared in Episode 8, working for Brian D in a local arcade. This showed that Annihilist forgave Brian for getting him expelled and are now on good terms. Appearances Because Brian D is the central character of the series, he is featured in all episodes. *Season 1, Episode 1 *Season 1, Episode 2 *Season 1, Episode 3 *Season 1, Episode 4 *Season 1, Episode 5 *Season 1, Episode 6 *Season 1, Episode 7 *Season 1, Episode 8 *Season 1, Episode 9 Category:Characters Category:Students